Hogwarts Besieged
by Tamalito
Summary: Protected behind powerful wards and hidden to the non magical eye. For hundreds of years Hogwarts Castle has been the beacon against evil. Today all that will change. A/U. H/Hr/L.


Hogwarts Besieged

**I own nothing but a now broken computer. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Magic the gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast and Hasbro.**

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first published story and my second try at fan fiction. This is a one shot but it has a complete Novel length prequel that sadly was lost when my computer broke; now I am in the process of rewriting all the chapters I lost. I also have a sequel partially mapped out as a future endeavour.

I didn't want to write ahead but this piece wouldn't leave my mind, especially with the release of Vintage Masters. The story contains references to the game Magic the gathering, but is not necessary to know about it to understand the story. I really hope that you guys enjoy it.

A/N2: Lunar Harmony ahead. It is my favourite pairing and it is grossly under-represented.

A/N 3: I have no beta so if you find a mistake let me know so I can get better.

* * *

The town of hogsmeade once was one of the most important places of wizarding culture in the United Kingdom. Founded over a thousand years ago, it was the main all-wizards town due to the fact that is was located near Hogwarts Castle.

In the past, the small village had provided, for countless generations, a place for students and parents alike to enjoy the weekends after all the hard work they did studying magic. Sadly everything changed when Blood Purists attacked.

Once a love filled and bubbling town; Hogsmeade village was now a shadow of its former glory. Where once a myriad of stores occupied the main square now only the run down pub know as the Hog´s Head survived. The houses, once filled with families that worked and helped around the town, were now desolated with only a few scarce survivors. Everyone else had already escaped out of the country with an unlucky few that had been taken by a far crueller fate.

Amidst all this desolation three travellers arrived with a soft pop. Immediately upon their arrival the three started chatting quietly upon themselves.

"Here we are ladies, just a step away from Hogwarts" the man in the middle said. He was the tallest of the three and his cloak covered most of his body but his face was bare showing his unruly black hair and his trademark green eyes. Barely out of his teens, the young adult had a faint scar marring his left cheek and despite all the struggles he had had during his life his eyes were filled with joy.

"Looks kind of abandoned, don't you think?" Stated the girl on his right. Just like the man in the middle the girl was using a cloak to cover herself and only her head was exposed showing her long brown curls cascading past her shoulders. Her light brown eyes filled with uncertainty were looking around the town searching for threats.

"Well we've never been to hogsmade outside a hogsmade weekend and the weather is pretty cold so…" the man said with a shrug but he also started looking with doubt his surroundings.

" Oh, cheer up Hermione we are about to arrive to Hogwarts and then we will get that delightful bath in the room of requirements that we have been dreaming about" finalising the statement with a big grin the third traveller tried to raise the mood. The girl, a twenty three year old slender blond with straight hair that went way past her back, was the smallest of the three. She had a dreamy expression in her pale blue eyes and was happily swinging back and forth.

Skipping past the other two the young lady started towards the road that leaded directly to the castle. After twenty steps, that were more like little hops, the girls turned and screamed to her partners "Come on you two! Hurry up! We have places to christen, people to visit and lots of mayhem to spread. Besides I just got this fantastic Idea of Hermione happily spread over a library table while you, Harry, and I make her go mad with lust"

"LUUNNAAAAA!" the brunet girl screamed and started running trying to catch the blond girl.

With a heavy sight but a big smile in his face, Harry Potter, wizard, traveller and all around a happy guy started walking towards the running girls.

"They are going to be the dead of me" he muttered shaking his head. "But I´ll die a happy man" he said with a chuckle.

Two minutes later Harry caught up with the girls and found them laying on the road. Hermione was on top of Luna frantically tickling the pretty blond into oblivion. Between the laughter and the struggling Harry could hear Hermione talking "You are going to spread me in the library, right?" more laughing and struggling "I´M going to spread and tie you to that table and let Harry have his wicked way with you" and so on the threats went on and on.

After a few more seconds like this both girls, panting and flushed, got up from the ground and dusted their clothes. Grabbing softly the older witch in the back of her neck, Luna planted a heated kiss on her lips and whispered "Promises, promises"

Both flushing girls came to stand next to Harry and started walking once more towards their destination. "So Harry, what's the plan after we get to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. Once they had started walking towards the castle.

"Well, hopefully we can see what is happening here, and with some luck we can get teaching jobs or something like that. Then we can get a house and live happily watching little kids with brown, blond and black hair running around…" he was interrupted by a loud snort coming from his right. Turning towards Luna he asked "Something funny love?"

"Oh, Harry you know we love you to bits, but you have to admit that you are most definitely Fate´s bitch. The probabilities of you arriving here and nothing bad happening are extremely low to nil. It´s more likely Hermione here goes out and marries Malfoy"

"Ugh, Ugh, Luna please bad images" said the girl in question getting a little green.

"Well according to recent surveys the possibilities are very high" answered a dead serious Luna.

With very confused look both of her lovers turned towards the blond witch. After a few seconds both shook their heads and decided to ignore the last few seconds of the conversation and continued in the path.

They had been walking for more than 10 minutes now and were getting closer to the castle when they saw a flash of light coming from direction of the castle that made them stop. Groaning Harry turned towards the girls "Wow that has to be some kind of record, less than a day here, we cannot catch a break. Alright, let's find a vantage point and try to see what is happening in the school grounds."

Vanishing out of sight, the trio apparated to a small hill that overlooked the whole school grounds and the surrounding area. The hill was very far away to actually see the school and the school wards masked the grounds from most magical devices. Thankfully they had some advantages.

Standing at the very edge Luna focused directly towards the school, infusing some magic into her eyes, and started easily watching what was developing below; her improved sight one of the many benefits of being the owner of Nylea's bow.

"Uhm, we might have a slight problem here. There is a huge death eater army throwing a party down there. They are trying to break down the wards. There are also lots of magical beasts down there; dozens of giants, trolls, acrumantulas and I can see some werewolves too." While she said all this her voice was getting more serious with each passing moment.

Looking at her incredulously, Harry started wondering what might be the best thing to do against such an enormous army. He was very tired of all the fighting and was really looking forwards to a peaceful life with the lovely witches standing next to him; but alas, it might not do.

Meanwhile Hermione started thinking about facts that might be useful to the current situation. Finding one she relayed it to her lovers. "Looking at the lightshow provided wards might be coming down any minute now" she stated. "That will only leave the inner anti-apparition ward inside the castle. That means that most of the army will have to advance through an open field."

Making up his mind a reluctantly accepted the need to help Hogwarts castle "Alright girls, we fight once again" Thinking for a few seconds he formulated a plan and relayed it to his lovers. "Hermione, once the outer wards fall apparate to the front door and engage the advancing army. Luna, hide yourself and find a good spot in the outskirts of the forbidden forest and have fun. I´ll flank them and finish the rest of the enemy."

"Hitting the enemy with a big stick on the head, Harry? I love your very thorough and well developed plans love" a smirking Hermione said.

"Hey, I´ll have you know that carrying big sticks is always a very fair and entertaining plan" answered the aforementioned wizard.

Hermione could only shake her head and laugh in amusement "Never change Harry. Anyways I am rather peeved at the moment so blasting some things might prove to be cathartic."

With that the triad focused and started waiting. Less than five minutes passed before a bright flash of light exploded. With a soft pop the three of them disappeared leaving the overlooking hill abandoned once more. The centuries-old wards of the Castle had fallen for the first time. The decisive battle of Hogwarts had started.

* * *

**2 Hours earlier, Hogwarts Castle. Headmistress office.**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, leader of the revolutionary army and Head of the Order of the Phoenix Council was sitting in her office sipping some firewhiskey and reminiscing about the past few years of her life and the future. The portraits that adorned the Head office and usually chatted and tried to help the previous Headmasters, laid quiet, afraid to interrupt the musings of the tough woman that was known for her very strong temper.

She was in an unbearable position being the leader of the Revolution. War was tearing apart magical Britain and she could barely do anything to stop it. The last decade of her life had been very bad, and the future looked very bleach at the moment but truth be told it had all started over 25 years ago with the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

That had been one of the worst points in the History of the magical world. Uniting under his banner all the pure blood supremacists, Lord Voldemort ravaged war upon the British society and what he considered lower magical races and wizards of less than pure ancestry. For years the war destroyed the stability of the magical world and they would have completely lost the war had it not been for a miracle; the death of their saviour Harry James Potter.

Nobody knew why or what made the dark lord attack the Potters, one of the most prominent magical families in their world, but the fact remained that he had tried to kill the family in that fateful night of October in 1981.

The attack on the Potters was shrouded in mystery, as the lone survivor of that night couldn´t really explain the events that transpired being unconscious at the time. The only light Lily Potter could bring to the mystery after she regained consciousness a few days later in St Mungo´s, was the fact that her husband was killed first and she was knocked out pleading for the life of his 1 year-old son.

Still when the Aurors and Hit wizards had arrived at their house in Godric´s Hollow they had found the charred remains of the Dark Lord and the corpse of baby Harry inside his crib. That night marked turning point for the war against the Dark Lord and shortly after the conflict finished.

Here Minerva would have loved to say that this ended the deep rooted corruption and that a new era had begun; sadly nothing changed. Corrupt politicians had made a killing getting galleons in exchange for lighter sentences and in some cases full pardons. The so called leaders of the government letting everything slide for "the sake of the people". Minerva was so disappointed of herself; even she had been swept by the necessity of healing. Preferring to do what was easy and never questioning the decisions other people made.

Following the end of the war, the age of so called peace started. For ten years nothing went wrong besides the rampaging corruption inside the government. Lily Potter the sole survivor of the fabled attack on Godric's Hollow and her baby daughter, born a few months after the attack, decided to live their lives sheltered from the circus that the media had created around the Potters escaping to the muggle world.

During this time of rest many other survivors started to regroup and rebuild their lives. Half-bloods and muggleborns tired of the below average quality of life that they had inside the magical world banded together created new enclaves where they could live among people that wouldn't look down upon them based on their blood. These cities prospered and grew receiving more and more people as time went by but this peace was never meant to last.

The 26th of July, 1991. Marked the date when everything went south. The last Friday of the month was the day when the Wizengamot assembled and discussed the issues regarding the magical world. That day the plenary session of the wizengamot took longer than usual and when they left for home the participants were all tired by the extended meeting. It was then when the blood army attack. In a swift and decisive strike 32 members of the wizard`s council were killed including the head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.

This attack plunged the government into chaos and with the many the heads of the Magical Ministry already compromised; the blood-purists´ take over was very easy. Three days after the attack the Ministry had already fallen.

In the days following the coup, a pureblood sympathizer was sworn as the new minister and during the first days of his government he worked to enact new laws that would destroy all the rights of muggleborns and halfbloods. Unfortunately for the purebloods these changes proved to be terrible for their cause.

The short time between the last war; the corruption, the discrimination, the bigotry and most importantly this new attack and its consequences; proved to be too much to bear and the muggleborn uprising was born.

The cities that had been founded or taken over by the surging muggleborn population rioted and separated from the Magical Government creating haven safe from the persecution. The people inside the towns contacted the goblins and created wards powerful enough to stop a big attack and coordinating with the people from Hogwarts castle plan were put into motion to save as many muggleborns that were under the age of 11.

For month the war raged on with victories for both sides. This game of tug-o-war lasted for 2 years until a huge army invaded the first refuge. Many wizards managed to escape to the other cities but they knew that once the first one had fallen it would be hard to defend the others. Using very similar tactics the pureblood army conquered the cities turned refuges one by one. Finally after more than ten years only Hogwarts Castle remained and now even the most secure place on magical Britain was sure to fall.

Six days; six long and agonizing days the curse breakers had been assaulting the castle wards, determined to wipe out the last of the resistance. For hundreds of years, the castle had been protected against the ravaging madness of past dark lords but now it would fall before the end of the day.

Drowning the last of her fire whiskey Minerva stood and started making her way towards the great hall. It was almost time for lunch and she needed to address everyone. Leaving her office she took some secret passages known only to the staff. Less than ten minutes later she was looking at the doors of the great hall, readying herself to talk to the order and address the refugees. When she finally entered, she found herself looking at a very depressed Great Hall. Parents and kids, most of them refugees from the other cities, were huddling together talking quietly and looking very gloomy.

Walking briskly towards the staff table she took a look at the faces of the staff of Hogwarts Castle and the core of the Order of the Phoenix. A very haggard looking Remus Lupin was sitting next to his wife Nyphandora Tonks both of them looking very worried. A very lively kid; Teddy, their son, was jumping up and down on his father´s lap. Next to them sat Professor Filius Flitwick. He was quietly discussing something with a beautiful redhead professor Lily Potter. The rest of the staff hadn't arrived yet to what could very well be their last lunch.

Taking her place at the centre of the table, and quickly moving her wand towards her throat, Minerva cast a sonorous charm to better address the Great Hall. "People from Hogwarts; my friends, my family; for years we have been leaving in fear. For years we have taken blow after blow, losing friends and loved ones against the madmen that declared themselves better." pausing for a second she looked at the gathered survivors looking back at her with sadness and hurt in their eyes. "We have always stood for what we believed in, never have we faltered. Now they have decided to attack the mighty Hogwarts." Raising her voice she exclaimed "I say no more! Today we won´t give them quarter. We will cash on all the times they have hurt us and pay them back! Hogwarts will stand and we will fight!" Thunderous applause followed her statement, many people rose in their seats to show their determination. "Show them no mercy my friends as those beats don't deserve any!"

Finishing her speech Minerva turned towards the members of the Order and started giving them their duties for the upcoming fight. The best and most resilient fighters; Flitwick, Remus and Hagrid, were charged with defending the main entrance to the school. The recently arrived Sirius Black and Lily Potter were sent to the astronomy tower where they would be able to send spells towards the attackers. Nyphandora Tonks and professors Vector and Snape would coordinate the volunteer fighters. Pomona Sprout with the help of some student was tasked to coordinate the evacuation for the younger refugees if the castle fell. Finally 3 response teams composed by the rest of the order members would be patrolling the halls in case someone managed to sneak through an unknown passage.

"_Let's just hope that the inner wards hold steady. Otherwise all will be lost_" Minerva thought before moving towards her post in Gryffindor Tower.

Two hours later found Minerva McGonagall looking outside of a window in Gryffindor Tower. Next to her Ex-Auror Shackbolt and two of the more powerful survivors were looking toward the faltering wards. They were here ready to fire the most power-intensive curses they had in their arsenal towards the dark army.

With one last flicker and a crashing sound the millennia-power wards of Hogwarts castle fell blinding for a second the older witch. Quickly recovering she saw a black-clad figure standing in front of the gates. Fearing the worst and with quick reflexes she prepared a curse to send to the lone attacker. The tip of her wand was growing brightly when the hooded figure starting moving towards the first wave of invaders. She was trying to understand what was happening when she was shocked into stupor.

* * *

With nary a sound Hermione Jane Potter apparated to the gates of Hogwarts Castle. The outer wards had just fallen and she had a job to do. If she were to use one word to describe her mood she would say that she was irritated. She could even use two words and say that she was extremely irritated. She might even say that she was royally fucking pissed but she preferred to leave the expletives for bedroom talk so extremely irritated would have to do.

For the brunet witch there where only three things that were important, with maybe a fourth one trailing far behind. The first thing was her lovers' happiness, it was followed by their safety and the time they could all spend together. In fourth place very far behind was her thirst for knowledge. Those four things were being attacked by the advancing mess that was supposed to be an army and that, could not do.

"_They could really take some lessons on war wagging from the phyrexians" _the bright girl mussed before sprinting towards the first wave of attackers.

Deciding that today was a good day for gravity to take a break; she cast a featherlight charm on herself and activated the thrusters embedded on her boots. This were a gift given to her by The Izzet League and had proved to work very well. With a small jump she easily flew fifteen feet into the air; kicking three more times against thin air Hermione Raised into the sky until she was floating 120 feet high into the sky.

Looking towards the ground Hermione could see a group of trolls heading towards the gates followed by two Giants and what she thought were their Death Eaters handlers. She concentrated for a minute and let loose her magic. What followed was a sight to behold. The floating witch was surrounded by red and blue energy. The tips of her fingers were crackling madly; small arches created by the energy pouring through them.

Moving her hand towards the advancing beasts, she let a flurry of spells illuminate the sky. Lightning bolts, lightning strikes, magma jets and even a huge fireball, fell towards the ground incinerating three quarters of the trolls and one giant. Rising her left hand she conjured two searing spears and sent them towards the last giant impaling it. With a loud moan it fell to the ground dead.

Surprised by the huge outburst the Death Eaters took a few seconds to react. Once they had regained their senses they sent a wave of dark curses towards the hooded attacker. Killing curses mixed with entrails expellers, bludgeoners, dark cutting curses and a few _reductors, _flew towards Hermione at a fast speed. With a few hand gestures a huge boulder came between her and the wave of curses; most of them harmlessly hitting the stone others, chipping small bits of rock, but none of them managing to hit the brown haired young woman. Signalling once more the stone divided in hundreds of pieces and the wizards below were showered with a huge stone rain.

A few of the most observant and skilled death eaters managed to cast a shield quickly enough to parry the rocks but many of them were pierced by the rubble. Once more a wave of curses was sent towards the flying figure, but this one too was parried by two boulders. This time instead of simple flying debris Hermione decided to up the ante and melted the stone sending a molten rain towards the last of the attackers.

Fearing for their lives, and being more adept at magic, the dark wizards decided to switch tactics and conjured huge slabs of rock. Working quickly they created a small square totally protected from the outside to parry the burning rocks. Smirking at the thought of the trapped wizards, Hermione voice one of the few spells she still needed to cast out loud "Upheaval" she said raising her hands towards the air.

The effect was immediate, a blue glow surrounded the witch and a rumbling sound could be heard deep below the ground. Suddenly the earth started shaking and the structure started tumbling. Two seconds later the wizards were buried by the wreckage created by the stone slabs combined by chunks of the ground that had broken free.

Hermione was about to go back to the ground and fall back towards the castle gates when a huge roar reverberated through the sky.

"Fuck wizard stupidity" The girl groaned and turned to face three flying behemoths.

* * *

From her seat at the top of Gryffindor tower Minerva couldn't believe what she had just observed. The hooded figure had just single handed obliterated what could wreck a small team of the best Hit-wizards.

Deciding to bet on the new arrival she turned towards her fellow defenders "Protect that man at all costs, if a death eater tries to sneak behind him shoot to kill"

Looking again towards the windows she saw the makeshift building collapse and bury alive the last attackers. Sadly the relief was short lived as she heard a deep roar and saw three dragons, one red and two blacks, fly towards the castle. "_Oh Shit_"

* * *

**Meanwhile outskirts of the forbidden forest**

Luna Lachesis Potter (1) was a woman with a mission, to protect her husband and wife, distracting the death eaters. She loved calling her lovers husband and wife, it made her feel like she had a place where she belonged. Still she couldn't help but wonder if being bonded by a 15 ft tall silvery golem was a form of marriage accepted by the ministry of magic.

Shaking her head to dissipate the lingering thoughts she turned to the task at hand. Carefully walking in a circle the girl started sending small bolts, the colour of fresh grass, towards the ground. Where every spell impacted a small rune and some foliage appeared. Finishing the circle the svelte girl sat in the middle and started chanting. Slowly vines and branches started growing attaching themselves to the blond witch. Now connected to the earth she could feel the massive amount of energy that flow through the forest. "Index" the girl intoned and five books appeared lined up in front of her.

"Alright where to start" the girl wondered. "Oh, oh, oh, I know squirrels. Yes, evil squirrels!" She said in a voice filled with mirth.

Out of thin air dozens of squirrels appeared in the woods. Some of them were normal sized, maybe two or three inches, but many other were incredibly big and feral looking sizing up to 4 feet with foam coming from their mouths.

"Yes, go and have fun. Hahahaha!" she screamed trying, but failing miserably to sound like a mad scientist. "It's a pity we don't have flying monkeys" she said pouting a little bit.

After the squirrels Luna summoned saprolings, which could only be described as twigs joint together to form a small body with four appendages that tried to resemble arms and legs.

Growing more confident Luna started summoning more and more animals and other creatures, until she started changing the pace, bringing far more dangerous creatures. First she summoned a Thorn Elemental; a 40 ft tall monstrosity created completely from brambles and thorns that walked on two feet and shoot twigs and branches from its arms. Then she created a Fungus elemental, an unsightly aberration that could only be described as a combination of rotten wood combined with fungi and mud. Finally an Air elemental, a majestic creature made of wind that could easily envelop its enemies and suffocate them to death. "Go forth my friends and wreck the bad guys" With that order, the gathered legion of bizarre creatures moved forward.

Feeling very tired, even though she was channelling the earth´s power, Luna managed to invoke a last creature. In front of her appeared a small and grotesque four legged beast. With elongated limbs to move swiftly; a stretched out neck that peaked in huge jaws that made for most of its bizarre head; and very sharp claws that could tear through flesh; the creature was a mix of one part deathly beauty and two parts grotesque evil.

Quickly following the path opened by the running stampede, the creature started making its way towards the castle. On its way the strange being found a dead squirrel; most likely squashed by the running mob, and engulfed it with its jaws. A minute later the beast mutated and grew larger and deathlier. Standing once more on its bizarre legs, it continued on the trail.

Panting very hard Luna fell on her back. She was very sure that the army she had summoned would be more than enough to kill most of the beasts brought by the death eaters; and most likely would take care of most of the death eaters too.

Now she needed to recover a bit of her strength to later help her lovers; and if they finished quickly enough, she needed to be completely recovered for their tour around the castle. The library wouldn't baptize itself. "_Thinking about it, might be a good idea to review my silencing wards and privacy charm_."

"Index" Luna said out loud summoning 5 different books. Laying on her back she started leisurely reading the first one.

* * *

Saffi Eriksdotter was one of the low level death eaters that came to the battle just to help control the army of dark creatures. The young blue haired woman was born in one of the poor pure-blood families that never adhered to the traditional way of thinking.

From a young age she developed a love for animals and creatures that would, in a good day, rival certain blond haired Ravenclaw. Growing up the svelte girl always devoured all the books she could find about the natural world gaining a vast knowledge of even the weirdest flora and fauna.

A firm believer in equality, Saffi always fought hard to help others without thinking about blood, race or such nonsense. This all changed when her father was murdered and her mother kidnapped. As one of the few pure bloods that lived in the safe heavens outside the Ministry's reach, Saffi was targeted by the pure-blood fanatics when they invaded the city.

When the city was attacked she fought and bled alongside the defenders trying her best to protect the city and its inhabitants. Sadly it had all been in vain. Being part of a "better breed" Saffi was not killed but simply "taught a lesson". Her father was slain in front of her and her mother taken away and used as leverage to get her and her brother to join the ranks of their army.

Now she was here attacking the very place where she had studied. Fighting against the people she had once tried to help. She felt worse than scum. She could only hope that the defenders would beat back the invading army.

Hearing chirping noises, Saffi turned around to find what was making the sound. All across the field a herd of squirrels, big and small, were heading towards them. Following the squirrels, dozens of embodied twigs gracefully sprinted.

Grabbing her brother, the blue haired woman started talking very quickly "Look Hans, saprolings. They were thought to be extinct"

A very excited Saffi was passed by the army of squirrels and saprolings. Suddenly she started hearing people screaming and casting hexes. Turning around she saw death eaters bitten and stabbed by the creatures.

Amidst this madness another surge of monsters came rushing from the forest. Inside the heard she could discern some other mythical creatures that were supposed to exist only in stories. She could see forest elementals slowly moving towards the trolls sending vines and branches towards them. An Air elemental was closing in a giant and was in the process of asphyxiating him to death.

While she was lost admiring the majestic creatures, all hell had break loose, the trolls that they had brought were in a heated battle; curses flew left and right and moans and screams could be heard all across the field. She was abruptly turned by a hand until she was facing a frantic death eater.

"What that hell is going on here? We have wild mongrels running around trying to bite everyone. There is a herd of elephants ramming against the giants. And look there are some lizards over there. And one gigantic worm has just swallowed a whole troll." Tears running down his face and with a rather large tick in his left eye, the now very distressed death eater screamed "Madness I tell you, this is madness" seconds after screaming, the crazed wizard ran and crashed into a very strange looking centaur falling unconscious upon impact.

Not a moment had passed when Saffi heard a horrible screech coming from the forest. When she managed to catch sight of the fiendish creature, it took her less than a second to identify it, and a feeling of dread crept upon her.

"Ach! Hans, run! It's The Lhurgoyf" Grabbing her brother by the hand she tried to run towards the castle to leave the monster behind; but it was too late. It had already started moving towards them, its elongated legs quickly making it through the ground. Pushing her partner away she stopped and tried to give him some time to run.

A few minutes later when the dust had settled and the creatures vanished from sight. A scene of total chaos was all that remained. The bodies of dozens of trolls were scattered in the ground. Many death eaters were also dead and others lain groaning in the ground bleeding. Only one giant was left completely unscathed, and 3 others were hurt and bleeding.

* * *

Harry James Potter was coming towards Hogwarts from the main gates that lead to Hogsmeade. A few minutes ago he had watched some of Luna's companions wreck the whole troll and giant army. He was sure that now only a few of those remained with some wizards, werewolves and acromantulas.

Looking towards the castle he could see a small flying figure dance around the three dragons that were spitting fire towards her. Sighing he continued watching Hermione make quick work of the first one summoning a thunderbolt from the sky that split the whole left side wind included.

A few years back he would be fretting about letting Hermione or Luna be alone in a fight, fearing always that they might get hurt and trying to protect them for everything, but now he had come to understand that the women these two beautiful ladies that had graced him with their love where very powerful witches, more powerful than him if someone were to ask him.

He would always care and try to protect them, but they were very capable of taking care of themselves. It was a matter of trust he liked to think. Still, a chill always ran through his spine when he saw them fight.

With one dragon down he saw his lover teleport on top of the second dragon and then a blue light envelop its head. "_Control Magic_" Harry guessed and he was proved correct when the dragon turned and attacked the other flying monster. The battle of titans came to an end when the controlled dragon bite the head of the second one but was impaled by the spear-like tail of this one. Finally with a loud crash both beasts landed heavily on the ground.

Using a little magic he started looking for Luna, finding her a couple of second later. She was inside the forest recovering from her latest impression of a Deranged Hermit. "Alright girls, finish things up and get to the castle. I'm on cleaning duty today." A small rush of magic later and he knew that both girls were safely standing next to Hogwarts´ gates watching for any enemies that might have escaped.

Knowing that both girls were now together and a bit away from the battlefield, Harry started on the path that led to the castle. A few hundred feet ahead of him he could see four wizards battling one of the last worms that Luna had summoned.

When the wizards finally dispatched the creature they started looking around in case there were more dangers. Catching sight of Harry they started warily walking towards him. Preparing for the confrontation the black haired man let off some magic making the advancing Death eaters to stop. Suddenly the robes covering Harry were shredded to pieces as if hundreds of tiny blades cut all the way through them. Falling to the ground the robes revealed the toned body of the young man that was profusely bleeding from all the incisions the invisible blades had made.

The sight of the slashed and bloody body made the wizards pause. This mistake gave Harry the opportunity to act and with a simple flick of his hand the earth beneath the wizards opened up and swallowed them whole.

Walking towards the makeshift tomb Harry let the wounds seep and cover his entire body with blood. Slowly several runes started igniting the moment they were touched by the crimson essence. All across his body more and more runes light up covering his back, arms and legs almost completely. In his torso more runes appeared, with two runewords; one the left side of his chest and another on the right side; being clearly more defined. The runeword "_Passion_" marked his left side, with the runeword "_Dream_" appearing on the right one.

When he arrived to the grave he pulled a small red concoction out of his belt and drowned it in one go. The blood flow, that had been slowly dwindling, started gushing once more and spraying some on the ground he cast a simple reanimation making the wizards and even the previously dead worm to rise once more.

Sending to walking corpses to scout ahead Harry kept moving forward. He was trying to find more enemies or bodies to use when an insane idea crossed his mind. Quickly he made his way towards the butchered remains of the dragons.

Grinning madly he once again let the blood flow and pool in the ground. This time however instead of letting the earth absorb it, he started moving his hands in the air like an orchestra director leading a band. Thin strings of blood started rising up from the ground and quickly stretched towards the dragons´ remains. As if they were controlled by enormous hands the tendrils of blood started stitching together the bloody remains of the fallen behemoths. Finally after a minute had passed a beautifully horrifying dragon was standing in front of him.

With three heads attached together, five wings that spanned more than twenty feet and ten claws that could easily slash steel. The imposing Dragon looked ready to destroy everything in its wake.

So entranced was Harry with the magnificent creature in front of him that he failed to notice the twin pops that signalled the arrival of someone. It wasn't until he heard the scream of "Harry James Potter" that he realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

Turning around he saw the brunet beauty that had stolen part his heart many years ago; and the lovely lithe blond that held the other half. The first one had a look of confusion and displeasure mixed with some amazement. The second one had a look of just pure delight.

"Harry James Potter, what did I tell you about stitching up things together?" asked the baffled brunet.

After a few seconds of looking thoughtful for a second and slowly scratching his none existent beard Harry answered "Nothing with more than two heads, 150 teeth or seven claws"

"Exactly, after the debacle with the two-headed shark, you promised that." Said a frustrated Hermione.

"But look at it, it's so cute" he said looking at the dragon longingly "And it´s better than the Ghost Shark Luna helped me create"

"Don't even remind me about that. Still you will have to tear it down we don't know what it's capable of" answered Hermione, the tone of her voice leaving no place for argument.

"Alright, but you get to explain Luna why she can't ride this beauty" said Harry nodding towards the mesmerized girl.

Turning towards the blond woman Hermione was preparing her arguments to explain the dangers of having a three-headed dragon when she was attacked by the mother of all pouts. Big tear-stained blue eyes combined with a quivering lip and red-coloured cheeks marred the gorgeous face of her lover. Bit by bit she could feel her resolution crumbling and after mere seconds of being assaulted by the sight in front of her and without words being exchanged, Hermione lost the battle against her lovers´ insanity.

"Argh! OK. But just one ride" exclaimed the defeated girl.

With a swift change in demeanour, Luna ran towards Hermione and pampered her with kisses all across her face. Then she rushed towards her other lover and gave him the same treatment adding a full-mouth inspection with her tongue and a bear hug.

After showing her lovers her delight; Luna pointed a finger towards Harry and with a soft green glow all his weeping wounds were closed. Rushing towards the dragon she climbed on its back and waited. Turning around she saw Hermione poke Harry´s chest, whisper something in his ear and then heatedly kiss him before she too boarded the dragon. Touching the dragon the brunet witch once more glowed blue and with a couple of beatings of its wings both girls rose up high into the sky.

With the girls happily, or in Hermione´s case Resignedly, flying atop of the dragon, Harry once more started walking towards the woods trying to find the werewolf gathering that hadn't attacked the castle yet. He knew they were there since Luna had seen them but they were most likely waiting for the right time to storm the castle.

Five minutes later and Harry hadn´t found a single sign of the werewolves. He was starting to get bored and was about to start tinkering with two fallen giants when he saw the group lycans came out at the other side of the forest and start running towards the now defenceless gates of Hogwarts.

Turning towards his prey he observed that there were at least fifty transformed werewolves and that they were running at full speed. He would be hard pressed to reach them before they reached the castle; not to mention that it would be very hard to fight them all at the same time in close combat.

Mind made up Harry rubbed his hands together and started gathering magic in the palm of his hands. A bright white light started glowing in his left hand while his left fist started shinning a deep black. Moving his hands in the direction of the running enemies the black haired wizard exclaimed "_Damnation"_ quickly followed by "_Wrath of God_" as the two balls of opposing colours, one black and one white, sped towards the pack.

From their posts in the Castle, the defenders that were watching with apprehension the moving pack were blinded by a bright white light that was quickly followed by the blackest darkness they could ever remember watching. When their eyes settled their eyes were immediately drawn to the two huge craters that had recently been created in the middle of the field and the unmoving figures that were scattered around them.

* * *

Meanwhile atop the flying three headed dragon a delighted Luna was happily observing the canopy as they quickly flew through the forest towards the gathered acromantulas. Hermione for her part was content with watching her blond wife with joy. She would never let them know, someone had to pretend to be the voice of reason, but she really enjoyed her lovers´ antics. Remembering fondly the many adventures they had experienced together and the many times they had gotten into trouble a warm smile crept into Hermione´s face until she was roused by Luna moments later.

"We are about to get there Hermione, you were lost for a second there. Care to share?" asked Luna with knowing smile noticing the clouded eyes of her beloved.

"Nothing like that Luna, get your mind out of the gutter" said Hermione in mock reprimand. "Just remembering old times." Shaking her head she continued. "Now why are we going towards the acromantulas? I think most of the attackers are gone, we should try to reset the wards around the castle."

"Well yes I think most of the attackers are gone but well, the acromantulas have been polluting the forest for some time now and they are slowly killing it. Besides they were gathered by the death eaters. If another attack were to happen they might join them again" said a very serious looking Luna.

"Wish we could left it like it is, I just want to get to the castle and rest" said a weary Hermione "But you are right, might be best to deal with it and then get a good rest"

With that she started checking her armour looking for damage. Luna simply alternated between watching her and watching the trees below. After a few more minutes of flying they found the main acromantula colony and a small gathering of death eaters.

"Luna love, I´ll take the death eaters and you take care of the acromantulas ok?" asked the brunet witch. After receiving a nod of confirmation she reapplied the feather weight charm and jumped from the dragon´s back towards the clearing below.

In mid flight Hermione called her weapon. The hammer of Purphoros was a four ft bright golden mallet with silvery carvings around the square head and hundreds of tiny runes adorning the handle. Quickly grabbing it she flicked it as if it weighted nothing and sent it flying towards the gathered wizards, where it made a big explosion upon impact.

For her part Luna called the Bow of Nylea´s, a forest green longbow with gold carvings that shone brightly. On her back a blood-red leather quiver appeared holding several arrows. Taking it in her hand she quickly loaded an arrow and shot with deadly precision towards the colony of acromantulas that were polluting the forest. After one second the flying arrow divided itself in to two and then after another second it divided again now becoming four. The pattern repeated itself 5 more times making a total of 128 arrows that hit the ground logging themselves in the hard exoskeletons of the overgrown spiders. Hearing the cries and shrieks coming from beneath her she loaded and fire again and again darkening the evening sky with the rain of duplicated arrows.

Near the Hammer´s impact zone Hermione gracefully landed amidst the recently knocked back wizards, which were just shakily standing up. Quickly pressing the advantage, the brunet witch took the hammer´s handle and effortlessly swung it towards the ground raising a huge cloud of dirt. When the dust settled two metallic humanoid constructs were standing in the middle holding smaller golden hammers. Immediately both golems started moving towards the fallen death eaters that quickly started sending blasting hexes towards the advancing figures.

Hermione meanwhile was sending the last of the harming hexes in her reservoir. A couple of lava darts to the chest fell one distracted wizard and her two last searing spears pierced two more death eaters leaving only their smouldering remains. Finally after ten minutes of sending wave after wave of blasting hexes towards the golems only two death eaters remained standing but the beings were no more.

Finally able to get rid of the attacking creatures, the wizards took hold of the girl standing twenty feet away from them. Quickly realizing that she was the one that had conjured the monsters that had just killed their partner they started sending curses towards her.

Feeling completely tired and drained; and without any more offensive spells Hermione could only dance around the flying curses. For a full minute she dived, leaped, and rolled all around the clearing, but being tired after the previous battle she couldn't help it and finally tripped and fell to the ground. At that moment two very bright and very deadly curses flew towards her at the same time. She knew that she was good and fast but there was no way she could avoid both curses. Raising her blue glowing hand she countered the first spell and it harmlessly dissipated into the air. The second curse however kept flying towards her. _"Fuck" _was her last thought before the dark green curse impacted her body.

* * *

On the back of the flying dragon, Luna felt a sudden and deep pain in her chest. _"Hermione"_ The word simply crossed her mind and she instinctively knew she was in trouble. Looking down she saw the burning ruins of the acromantula colony. Signalling to the dragon they immediately turned towards the clearing they had just passed.

xXxXxXx

Running through the forbidden forest, Harry was quickly trying to catch up with the girls having just finished outside the castle. He could feel the presence of the girls ahead but it was hard to pinpoint their location for an apparition. He was crossing clearing when he felt deep pain in his chest. Knowing that his wives were in trouble "_Especially Hermione_" and with a feeling of apprehension quickly growing inside him he started moving thrice as fast straining his body to its utmost limit.

* * *

In the middle of the clearing, two wizards were rubbing their eyes trying to clear the bright teal light that had shown a few seconds before. When they managed to clear the dots dancing in their eyes they saw something that was thought to be impossible. Right in front of them at less than ten feet, the witch they had been battling precariously stood on two uneven legs; a trail of blood ran down from her nose, and below her robes an armour chest plate seemed to be slightly burned; but otherwise she was standing even after taking a direct hit by a killing curse.

"What! How… how could this be? It hit you!" screamed one of the terrified death eaters.

"Force of will" was the only answer that the witch offered after cleaning the trail of blood running down her face.

The two men couldn't make heads or tails of that puzzling answer, and before the two baffled wizards could try to begin to understand the meaning behind those three words, their musings were cut short. One by half-black, half-white sword deeply embedded on his chest and the other by a two-pronged blue spear that completely went through his stomach.

Finally able to relax, Hermione´s knees fell to the ground with a loud "thud." Immediately she was tackled by a blond haired missile that was trying to hug the stuffing out of her. Following Luna at a more sedated but still rushed pace Harry reached her and knelt down to embrace her; after a few minutes like that the three of them stood up, still very shaken by the recent events.

"God Hermione don´t you ever dare to give us a scare like that again" said a tearful Luna still holding her for dear life "For all you grumble about Harry being a prat and recklessly getting into danger, you too have a very Harryesque way of doing things. Promise, promise that you won't be going empty into battle again" begged the sobbing girl.

Once Luna finally let out everything out of her stream, Harry embraced both his girls and soothingly ran his has hands through a blond and brown mane of hair. Talking softly he spoke words of comfort in both girls ears, trying to calm down the sobbing witches.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" cried a broken Hermione "I just wanted it to be over and get us to the castle, I wasn't thinking straight." tears kept falling of the girl face, showing her deep regret combined with fear she felt of hurting her mates.

Trying to lighten the mood Harry de-attached himself from them to look at their faces and with mock surprised exclaimed "Hermione, not thinking straight? Preposterous! Although we really need to get some new wands they might really come in handy."

"I´m surprised you know the word preposterous Harry, though I prefer silly. Silly is such a nice word and has a really nice ring Silly, silly, silly!" intoned Luna in a sing-sang voice, following Harry´s line of thought of trying to lighten the mood. "and yeah you are right, we do need some new wands"

"Prats" was the only answer they got from a tear strained but laughing Hermione. With one more group hug and a share of kisses the three of them started slowly walking towards the castle once more.

After walking a few feet, Hermione stopped and made them turn around to face her "I am very sorry, I know that if something happened to one of you, I… I could keep going and I know that you feel the same way. Today in my recklessness I could have made you suffer something like that. Can you…" it that moment her apology was cut by Luna´s lips followed by Harry´s.

"There, all done, forgiven and forgotten" said Luna with a warm smile. "Now

What are we going to do here? We need some money"

"That a very good question. Any suggestions?" asked Harry.

"We should go to the goblins, or the dwarves, of the vampires, or whatever race that controls the magical currency and get the Potter fortune" said a very excited Luna.

Hermione turned towards Luna and looked at her with disbelief "There is no such thing as a Potter fortune. That is Ludicrous! Besides after the kind of goblins, vampires and dwarves we have encountered we are better on our own"

Scratching his head thoughtfully, Harry gave his two cents "Well, we do have a very specific set of skills, might be a good idea to put them to use"

"Potter Industries taking care of your problems one Death Eater at a time" cheerfully piped Hermione.

"No, no, death eater in the title will make us lose clients. Potter Industries, Slaying things so you don't have to" countered a grinning Luna.

"That's too bloody don't you think? Besides slaying makes me think of monsters" said Hermione and starting walking towards the castle once more.

"That's it, Potter Industries, slaying basilisks since 1992" proposed Luna, now walking alongside the brunet.

Behind them Harry could only shake his head at their antics, feeling elated that nothing bad had happened.

"Well we have only encountered one basilisk, unless you count Harry´s and we are most definitely not slaying down that one" Harry heard Hermione say.

"_They are most definitely going to be the death of me" _Tough Harry as they walked together towards Hogwarts Castle. Thinking about what the future might have in store for them.

* * *

(1) Yep totally ripped of the name from Faery Heroes by Silently watches. Extremely awesome story that you should be reading right now if you enjoy H/Hr/L. Heck you should be regain it even if you don't.

A/ N4: If you want to find out how they got together, how they got their powers, and more. You can find out in my next story: "The colours of Magic." Thank you for reading.


End file.
